Axel’s Reflection for Key Bearers
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Axel thinks about two Key Bearers and his love for them. Has spoilers for KH and KH2 AxSxRo hints of SxRixK shounen ai ONE SHOT


Axel's Reflection for Key Bearers 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2.

A/N: Yes, it's a new fic under a different category. Okies, here's the deal, I've had KH2 since it came out but due to corrupt data, I couldn't finish it until tonight, (7/27). I beat the game and it only took me weeks but the time on the game said 38:15 so that's like one day and a few hours. Bite me if you think that I'm stupid. Work and school and all this other stuff wastes time for a person and it seems that it wasted my video game time. Anyways, here's my KH2 fanfic. **WARNING: IT HAS SPOILERS FOR KH AND KH2! Also, this does not go by Chain of Memories, never played the game so I'm going by KH and KH2 only.**

Fire, people say that fire is in the hearts of everyone, including the icy cold ones. If that's true, then what about Nobodies? They don't have hearts and yet, they have emotions like they have hearts. Fire, an element. Fire, red and hot, can be snuffed out easily. Of course, when in the presence of a Nobody named Axel, it's perfect. Though without a heart, he would be without fire and would be cold. Sitting on a rooftop, staring at the moon, he wishes that he could see a certain Key Bearer again. But Roxas left the Organization, captured by Riku and forced into a world made by Diz.

"Roxas…" Roxas was the only one in Organization XIII who made Axel feel special, like he had a heart, like he was loved or in love. But you can't be in love without a heart. Whenever Roxas looked at Axel with his blue eyes, Axel's knees went weak, though he'll never admit it. Now Roxas was gone, never to be seen again thanks to him, Sora. He came along, or rather Axel found him. After a brief meeting, Axel fled from the sight.

"Sora…" Same color eyes, same ability to wield the Key Blade, same attitude but different. Sora wasn't a Nobody like Roxas. He was Roxas' other half. Being turned into a Shadow Heartless by saving Kairi, Roxas came to be. Thought to Axel, Sora and Roxas were two different people. The redhead wanted to show off for Sora rather than sit around and talk like some Nobodies. He always watched from the shadows as Sora fought with Heartless and Dusks alike. The way the boy moved made Axel feel like he had a heart and was in love.

Now, Xemnas wanted to open Kingdom Hearts and use Sora's power to get all the hearts he wanted to open it. Axel tried to warn Sora, several times but always, a member of Organization XIII would stop him.

Sora was in trouble in the darkness in between the realms and no one was there to help. The duck and goofball were fighting Nobodies somewhere so Axel took it upon himself to help Sora out. After getting rid of a handful, Axel wanted to show off his ultimate move, a fatal attack on his opponent and on himself. "Roxas…made me feel special, like I had a heart. You make me feel…Go save Kairi!" Opening up a portal, Axel felt jealous. Kairi and Riku got Sora's love so why couldn't he? Was it because he was dying or the fact that he was Sora's enemy or the he didn't have a heart? As his body dissolved, all he could think about were the Key Bearers. _Sora, Roxas, Nobodies don't have hearts and yet, I'm around you two and I feel like I have one. Love. Got it memorized? I know it's impossible but I love you, Roxas, Sora._

"Axel." One name fell from Sora's lips. Not Kairi's or Riku's but his name. Though of course Sora wasn't the only one saying it. Inside Sora's body, Roxas was also watching the redhead Nobody, also saying his name. The fire using Nobody dissolved and the last thing he was love in Sora's/Roxas' eyes. Love for him, not Riku or Kairi, but for him, Axel, a Nobody without a heart. _Bye Axel._

A/N: Alright, I couldn't help but think this after I beat the game. It might be OOC, I'm not sure. Anyways, send in a review so that I know if I did a good job or not. Please and thank you. One last thing, I might write some more shounen ai for KH and KH2 so watch out for them.


End file.
